Micro-fluid processing is a rapidly evolving area in research and industry. The need for control over biochemical and chemical reactions is useful for reducing reagent waste and minimizing sample sizes. Various nozzles have been developed to atomize fluids and direct the atomized fluids towards a sample area. However, such conventional nozzles have several drawbacks, including material incompatibility, size restrictions, low nozzle densities, and high costs associated with the manufacture and/or use of the nozzles.